Episode 5885 (14 March 2019 - Part 2)
Synopsis Stacey is doing more than she can cope with. Doing the best she can for Jean, making her breakfast in bed and fussing over her while also looking after the kids and attending the housework. Karen tries to persuade Bailey to go a party she's been invited to, but Bailey doesn't seem so keen on attending. Martin asks Rainie on Max's whereabouts. This agitates Rainie, and she makes a comment about Kush and Stacey. Stacey and Ruby share a heart-to-heart in the park. Karen's over the moon when Keegan tells her he's booked an appointment with a doctor. Billy tries to get through to Jay about Ruby, but he doesn't seem so keen in sharing his feelings. Stacey and Jean attend a meeting with the doctor together at the clinic, and it's confirmed that Jean has cancer and she will start chemo in a few weeks. However, the thing that gets to Jean the most at the meeting is seeing a whole bunch of questions Stacey has written down, and she realises how much Stacey cares. Stuart offers to deliver a letter from Dot to the solicitor about Dr Legg's estate but he was taken aback when Rainie invites Stuart over to the car lot and his instant presumption is that she fancies him. Bailey completely refuses to go to the party, so Karen gathers a plan to throw their own party. Stuart turns up to the car lot in a smart shirt and stinking of aftershave. He wasn't expecting Rainie to come up with the conclusion of stealing Dot's money. Jean persuades Shirley into letting her stay at The Vic for a while to get out of Stacey's feet knowing how much her care is going to make her struggle. Jay and Ruby share a BBC transmission date. It ends in tatters when Jay concludes that Billy persuaded her to, he then tells her he wouldn't go out with her if she paid him. Stacey's devastated when Jean tells her she's moving in the Vic and instantly assumes it's her fault. Stuart turns up at Jack's where Rainie is cooking dinner. Stuart sticks to his guns that he isn't taking the money. Rainie tries her best to presume him otherwise, which throws him over the edge and he throws a jar at her, which fortunately misses. Rainie then declares she knew the real him was under the good boy scout act and Stuart warns her not to test him. Cast Regular cast *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Stacey Fowler - Lacey Turner *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Keegan Baker - Zack Morris *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Bernadette Taylor - Clair Norris *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield *Ruby Allen - Louisa Lytton *Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick *Callum 'Halfway' Highway - Tony Clay *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Bailey Baker - Kara-Leah Fernandes *Chatham Taylor - Alfie Jacobs *Riley Taylor - Tom Jacobs *Lily Fowler - Aine Garvey *Tommy Moon - Shay Crotty *Arthur Fowler Jr - Hunter Bell (Uncredited) *Ernie Moon - Cody Briffett (Uncredited) *Bert Moon - Elliot Briffett (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dinah Wilson - Anjela Lauren Smith *Dr Kennedy - Colette Brown Filming locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Maximum Motors *23B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen and hallway *25 Albert Square - Kitchen *27 Albert Square - Kitchen *31 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Laundrette *George Street *Walford Park *Lowe Park Health Clinic - Consultation room *Dinah's flat - Living room/kitchen Notes *An uncredited Cherry Slater and Hope Fowler both appeared in this episode played by a set of babies whose names are unknown. *This episode was broadcasted at the later time of 9.00pm and there was no episode the following day due to the live Comic Relief 2019 telethon. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Stuart offers to deliver a letter from Dot to the solicitor about Dr Legg's estate but when he bumps into Rainie, he is taken back by her comments. Mitch pushes Karen to let him move in but their focus changes when Bailey refuses to go to a friend's party after school. Billy tries to bring Jay and Ruby back together. Category:2019 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns